The Lady Knight
by KiddatHeart
Summary: When her brother dies, Aiden has no choice but to take his place as a Sarmatian Knight. What will she do if anyone finds out? And what would happen if she made an... unusual friend along the way. Her life as she grows old. Will there be love? Yes. But who
1. Author Intro

What would happen if one of the Sarmatian Knights of Legend was a woman? Well, this is a story of what happened. It was true.

A woman fought beside the men until the end. Freedom was theirs at last. But, would she fall in love? And who knew she was a woman? Did anyone care? Of course.

But I won't tell you anymore. The story will let itself unfold for sure….. A story of Brave Knights, a round table, and many fights.

Enjoy the story folks. It's my first King Arthur Fanfic so… be kind.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

Rain. That was the weather since that day. A day that ruined the villages last hope. See there weren't many boys to ever be in the village. Three at one point, not long ago. One died of a wolf attack when he was playing in the woods, two years past. Another had died of missing the last boy, and went only a year later. Our last hope, our only hope, died of a sickness unknown to any of us. And that, was a month past.

He was my brother. Edon Dariin was just 10 years, almost 11, when he was taken. Now, we have received a letter from the Romans saying they will be here soon. My father says that since we have no boys to go off, that we will have to send the fathers and grandfathers to go and serve again. All because of the loss of my twin. Yes. My twin. We were inseparable, never apart, and we had to do everything the other did. If my father taught my brother archery, he made me come too. If I learned how to cook so did Edon.

My parents, named us both almost the same since we were so close. Even at birth they could rarely pull us apart. Aiden Dianna and Edon Dariin, twins and more than that. I loved my brother with my heart and soul. And he promised me, that when the Romans came to get him, that he would take me with him. He needed me to be with him, and I was happy that we would live together in a new land.

But all of that is gone now. The promises, the love we shared, the fullness of my life seems to have slipped away. My family will not be disgraced and I will not lose another man in my life. That is why I have decided to request that I go in my brother's stead. As long as I hide my hair, no one will know. My father has old armor that I can fit into, surely, so that I will not have to be suited to new armor. I can fight well, and they will no doubt teach us better technique. How to tell my father, is a new difficulty. I spoke with my mother about it already, while father was out hunting for meat, and she agrees that it would be best if I left. There was nothing left for me here anyway.

So now, I sit on a high branch of my favorite tree, searching the plains for a sight of my father and the others. The sun is starting to set, and I had only come from helping with our meal a few moments ago. All was ready, but the meat. Mother told me to go and play with the other girls until my father got home, but there was no use. None of them seemed to like the things I did, because Edon and I had only ever sat in the tree, or practiced fighting with the wooden swords our father made. Finally, looking out towards the river, I see my father on his horse, a big boar tied to our other horse and a smile on his face. I quickly climbed down from my hiding spot, and ran back to the house alerting my mother that father was home.

"Mother, he is here." I said before going back outside and running towards my father. He jumped off his horse when he saw me, and he picked me up with such strength, and he spun me around. I felt as though I was flying. But such childish games were of no use. I felt as though I had aged five years in a month. All the wonders of childhood had left me since I lost Edon, and now, what was I to do. Tell my father that he may never see his daughter again? That I would rather die than live forever without Edon? How was I to tell him that I wanted to leave and fight?

All the other men had come and they had each taken rations of the boar. The women, thereafter, took the meat inside and finished their cooking. Soon, my father and I were the only people left outside. I knew this was my chance to talk to him, but I wished for my mother to be beside me, to defend me when he got angry and refused to listen any longer. I hoped with all my soul that my mother would soon be near to me, and that we could talk all of us together.

"Father, I must request of you a boon." I said outright. Was it my imagination or were my hands shaking as though it was winter?

"Why do you speak so formal Aiden. I am your Father, you may speak plain," he said in reply.

"Oh," I said looking down, trying to find my confidence again. I knew I must tell him soon, before the Roman's arrived, so that we had time to prepare my leave. And if he did not relent to my request, my mother and I would prepare while he was hunting, and I would leave without his permission. "Father, I must go in Edon's stead. Please, I do not wish for anyone in this village to go off, when their years have already been spent. They all deserve to live long, meaningful lives. Let me do this Father. I pray you, please, let me do this."

He sat, motionless, his eyes dark and guarded. How I wished I could hear his thoughts, what he wanted to say or do to stop me from my plea. The wind started to blow softly, and my hair fell gently into my eyes. I left it there, trying to stay as still as I could until the brunt of his anger came out. I was prepared to stand and argue my way to his permission. But, when he looked at me, his eyes were warm, and full of concerns, but I knew he would relent.

"I know there is nothing I can do to stop you either way Aiden. But they will know, and then they will kill you," he said his voice shaking. I had never heard my father so scared before, and it was starting to worry me. He went on, "Your brother's death is very much mourned, but I do not want to lose both of my children before they even see their twentieth winter. Do you understand Aiden? I cannot bear to see your mother's tears when we wait for your return and you never come."

I looked away, for tears were stinging my eyes. He was relenting to my request, and he was doing it for my sake, no one else's. My Father was a great man, and a great father, but he did not think of how unhappy I was. He had mourned a total of four days before he completely forgot about Edon. He had not mourned each and every night since his death. I had. I had cried alone in my bed, covered in his fur blanket, so that I would not freeze. I cried in our tree, when all others were by the village fire telling stories. I had cried so many tears I did not know where they all came from.

"Have you seen mine Father? Have you seen the tears I cry everyday knowing that he will never be back? That I may not see him until I die? Father, I do this not for my sake, but yours. Your sake knowing that he was our only chance to be clean of your father's father's pact. I really wish that he could be here Father, but I look like him. I can fight as well as him. I can do this Father," I said standing up.

In the background my mother stood, amazed at my courage to speak so, fully to my father. I had never said anything like this to him Before, I always had Edon to listen to me, to talk and yell to. My father's mouth was agape as I looked at him. "Then we shall prepare," he finally said.

I fell to my knees in tears, knowing that I would be taking my brother's place. That I would soon be away from the only thing I had ever known. "Thank you," was all that I said as he helped me up, and back into the house to eat our meal.

(lalalalalalalalalala...next day)

The next day I woke up at dawn from my father shaking me. He was ready to prepare my saddlebags and the horse. My mother was drying meat when I walked out of our wonderful hut. Her beautiful blonde hair was in a braid, but it was still beautiful. It was strange for her to have blonde hair, for everyone in her line had always had black hair. But, it suited her well. My hair, was a mix between her luscious blonde locks and my father's deep brown hair. It was a sort of a golden brown color, which gleamed in the light, as my brother would say.

I followed my father to the pen the men had made to keep the horses safe during the night, and together we packed the saddlebag, and brushed down Brady, the new stallion that Father had captured. He was a good horse, and did not mind that he was to be controlled by a woman. My mother came over, with a small meal of stew, and we put the dried meat into my saddlebag, along with my brother's old clothes. My father saw men on horses coming close to our village, and told me to run and change my clothing and quickly. I did as I was told without any question.

I pinned a hat onto my head, and walked out of the house, a piece of dried meat in my mouth, and I came face to face with a Roman officer. He looked down upon me, and I cowered slightly, but remembered I was my brother. "What is his name?" the man asked my father.

"Aiden. He is only ten, almost eleven," he said in a placid voice. The Roman just looked at me, and nodded towards my horse. I walked towards it, and got on without objection. My mother handed me a token, my brother's old necklace, and a leather bracelet from her and my father. As I was led away from them, I heard my father start yelling "Rus", and then everyone else in the village joined in. No one would speak of how I was a girl, and no one would see me for 15 years. The price I pay to be happy again, is a very frivolous one.

(end of chapter 1...hehehe. whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Hey. Hope you liked it. It's not much, but it is about 4 pages, so yeah. Reviews are much appreciated, I'd like to know if you want me to continue or not. Thanks everyone who's reading it.

Sincerely yours,

SexayKidd


	3. Chapter 2: Lone wolf

ATTENTION K-MART SHOPPERS

There is a GREEN limousine parked out front with their lights on. Please turn them off.

THANK YOU HAVE A GOOD K-MART DAY

( and now… onto the second chapter… they're still young… now… on with the story.)

I hadn't looked back to watch my village fade away for a long time. I was riding by myself, while all the others were feet in front of me, goofing off and joking. I just couldn't do it. One or two of them looked like my brother, with their light hair. And a few others made the same jokes as he did. Edon was everywhere I looked, and I couldn't fight it. As I sat, deep in my thoughts, the boys kept playing about, until one looked back at me.

"So, why is he all by himself?" said the boy. He had dark curly hair, and seemed about 13. Six other boys looked at him with curious faces. Finally, they laughed.

"Oh come now Lancelot, who cares. I mean, if 'e ain't gonna talk wit' us then why should we care?" said another boy with a broader disposition. He was talking to a boy, who Aiden had heard called Dagonet earlier.

"Shut up Bors," said Lancelot, as he turned back to look at the straggler. "Every one of us was like that when we first joined, why will you not show him the same courtesy?"

All the boys just looked at him as though he had lost his mind. But before anyone of them could voice how stupid he was being, a Roman soldier came back and said, "We'll camp there tonight," pointing to some trees, "If you stray away, we will find you."

Aiden snapped out of her thoughts just then. Quickly, she dashed her horse passed the group of boys, and to the night's camp. All the other boys had made it a race when she had reached the camp, and Lancelot was the winner. Everyone seemed to group off into 7 or 8 boys. Except Aiden. She took a spot far away from anyone else, and away from the fire pit. Her horse was her only company, as she sat and watched the others joke and sing until after dark.

That was when the fun began. Boys were arguing, and fighting over food rations. Aiden rolled her eyes, but looked around acutely as she heard a twig snap. There hadn't been any twigs inside their camping area. She huddled closer to her saddlebag, and the tree she sat by, so that she could climb it if necessary, as the boys brushed off the noise. And from out of the thicket, jumped a lone wolf, growling and mean. All the boys stood frightened, wanting ever so much to reach over and grab their sword, but they were afraid to be attacked. The wolf looked around, for meat, or maybe a boy, who knew, and saw Aiden, sitting by herself, far away from the others. Slowly, it stalked over to where she sat, and all the other boys' moved.

"Do not move," said one of the boys, Gawain, she believed. But the wolf's eyes, there was just something about them. Moving cautiously, she reached one of her hands towards her saddlebag. The wolf growled thinking she was reaching for her sword. Stubbornly, she kept moving her hand and reached into a pocket of her bag, and pulled out a piece of dried meat. The wolf sniffed at it, and her, and slowly moved towards her outstretched hand. It nipped gently at the meat, and then took it all, running back away from the campsite to sit in the underbrush, still watching the 'young boy' who gave him food.

"How did you- I mean­­­- why did you," said Bors, his mouth agape and a bit of dirt stuck to his lip. When the wolf had come in he tried to hide himself in the mound of dirt by the fire. Aiden just looked at him as though confused. She didn't understand what the big deal was, I mean, hadn't they ever dealt with wolves before? Apparently not seeing as they were still looking at her with curious glances. She looked towards the underbrush, then back at Bors and shrugged. Best keep it a secret so that she could have the company again.

Lancelot sat the closest to her, and he was still 10 feet or so away. What was running through his head as he stared from Aiden to the fire, no one knew. He was curious no doubt, but also frightened. Frightened that maybe this boy could turn the wolf on them while they slept. Maybe, being young had its perks. Women would love him because he was smaller, more adorable. But men, they would laugh at him for being that way, all they wanted was a strong tall boy. It didn't matter to them if he was good looking or not, it just mattered that they could fight, and fight well. Lancelot looked up to see a Roman soldier coming towards them.

"Listen boys, you must all sleep now, we are up at dawn to reach the first outpost. It will take us most of the morning, but there you will get more food and water. Sleep now, and don't run away," he said eyeing Aiden because she was the farthest away. "And you boy," he said pointing a finger at her, "move closer to the fire. We wouldn't want you to be eaten by a wolf." He walked away laughing at a joke that only he knew.

Each boy grabbed a stretch of earth and fell quickly asleep. Aiden rolled her eyes, for they had gone out like a rock hitting water; sinking quickly, and not noticing anything wrong. But, then again, the boys' chose places where there were huge clumps of them in big globs or circles around the fire. Aiden sat smiling at the sky, it was clear, except for a few clouds, and she watched as shooting stars flew past their clearing. Lancelot looked over at Aiden smiling for he too had seen the stars, but he stopped when Aiden looked away from the stars and started to get a bed ready. As soon as Lancelot's head hit his saddlebag, he was out.

But that still left Aiden. She sat and just thought for what seemed like hours, but finally fell asleep after re-pinning her hair into her hood. She woke up as the sun was rising, and no one else even stirred. She re-packed her saddlebag, and put it on her horse securely, grabbed a bit of dried meat, and climbed the tree she slept near. She dangled her foot from one of the lower, thick branches, at least until she heard people getting up and moving around. Now, completely hidden in the tree, she watched all the boys' get ready and pack up their things. Lancelot looked around, and started whispering to the others about how 'he' was gone. Of course they were talking about her, but she didn't care. She loved showing off just like her brother, and that was what she was going to do. The Roman soldiers came over after they had packed up their own beds, and counted the boys.

"We're missing one. Where is the loner boy?" they asked grabbing boys by the arms to get them to talk. "If he ran away, you'll all pay with EXTRA work to be done when we get to the wall."

All the boys moaned and groaned because none of them knew where Aiden was. They all saw his things, and thought that maybe he went on a walk or something. But the Roman's didn't like that Aiden had left at all. Aiden meanwhile was sitting in the tree trying not to laugh, and finally she decided to come down. Swinging around the branches, she jumped from the tree and landed on her feet. As she looked up all the boys and soldiers looked at her, mouths agape, and one Roman finally snapped out of his reverie and grabbed Aiden by the arm and started telling her off. Something about not doing that without telling anyone, and that he would be 'severely punished' when they got to the wall. It didn't matter; all the boys looked at her with a sense of envy now. Why? It was probably because none of them could jump 15 feet and land on their feet without hurting themselves.

They all got on their horses and rode off for what seemed like centuries to Aiden. But, in truth, they had been riding under half a day. She looked around, and all the boys kept glancing back at her, she was glad. Maybe she would have to show them what else she could already do. They stopped when the sun was in the middle of the sky (NOON) and ate what was left of their meat rations. Of course, Aiden still had food left, but she wouldn't tell because she didn't know how much she would have left if she did. With the river nearby, the boys ran and jumped in, and even some Roman soldiers joined them. It was a warm day, but just right for Aiden. Maybe an hour later, they got back on their horses and rode until they got to a village. It was small, but also very big, and also VERY boisterous.

Women and young girls stopped as all the boys' rode past, trying to shoot them looks of seductiveness and pleasure. Aiden herself got at least twenty winks. It was a nice comfort though, because it proved to her that she did, in fact, look like a boy. Never before had she been more scared, because if a girl didn't believe it, how would a man? Luckily she had rarely stayed around the others' but at least now she could form bonds with the newfound confidence. Riding her horse up to trot alongside Lancelot's horse. Of course, him and his five best friends all looked at her strangely at first, but then each gave a nod.

"So, Aiden is it? What do you think of the girls?" said Bors with a huge perverted grin on his face. All the other boys started rambling about which girl they thought was the cutest and which one they would rather kiss.

"Well, I don't care for any of them," she stated truthfully, sounding just like her brother. Her voice wasn't really deep, but just deep enough to pass as a boy. Once she said this all seven boys looked at her in shock.

"Well then what do you prefer, Aiden?" said Lancelot curiously

"Someone like my sister. Kind, funny, smart, the greatest person I ever knew," I said smiling, thinking of what my brother had told Davind about me when he thought I was asleep. Davind was my brother's best friend, besides me of course, and my brother said that Davind loved me. I didn't care for him, because I wanted someone like my brother. Courageous, skilled, remarkably funny, sweet, and smart. I loved my brother more than anything in the world.

"Where was she? We didn't see her when we took you?" said Galahad smiling widely, "Unless it was that girl that walked into the that hut you came out of…" All the other boys smirked and started saying things like 'yeah she was gorgeous' and 'I wish she was here right now'. Aiden tried not to blush, but the boys saw it anyway and thought it was from anger, not pure embarrassment. "Sorry," they all muttered right as the Romans told them to stop their horses and walk them to the stables. They would stay for the night, as the villagers would pack them food, and allow them to clean. That night Aiden would make six of the best friends she would ever have. Lancelot, Dagonet, Galahad, Gawain, Tristan, and Bors would be the closest thing she would have since her brother. As they all talked along into the night, there was a lone wolf howling just outside the village.

(Sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it. So the next chapter I am going to skip ahead. I wanted to right about the new bonds of friendship, but thought it would be a good memory to look back at. So thank you for reading. Hopefully the fourth third chapter won't take as long. REVIEW PLEASE)

Sincerely yours

SexayKidd


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTER PRESIDENT…….. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU

OOPS. SORRY. BIRTHDAYS RUN AMUK…. HEHE. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT.

NOW.

ON TO THE STORY.

NO MR.PRESIDENT THAT DOES NOT MEAN STRADDLE THE HORSE

**SIGHS****

* * *

**

FIVE YEARS LATER (Aiden is now 15 almost 16)

"Oh, be quiet. All of you are acting like a bunch of animals. Dear heavens," said a girl walking into the outdoor pub that is in the middle of Hadrian's Wall keep. She had long red hair and was absolutely beautiful. Most men were jealous because she had a man who she loved dearly, and although they were not married, they still loved each other.

All the men rolled their eyes and kept on being horrible. They were telling rude jokes and drinking ale, swinging their cups about and getting other people wet. A few of the men were even harassing the village women openly, not caring if they didn't like it. "Vanora love," said Bors walking over to her, "We have just come back from a mission. Do not be hard on us just because we are happy." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her soundly on the lips pulling her as close as he could to himself.

The other men chuckled or moaned for this would lead to them having to go and get their own drinks instead of Vanora bringing it to them. Lancelot sighed, "Oh come on now. You have all night to do that, bring some more ale!" Most other men shouted agreements, while others were to 'busy' to do anything besides what they were 'doing'. Gawain laughed and threw a dagger at a target. Galahad was sitting watching with a woman on his lap, his eyes darting every once and a while to a person in the corner. Tristan was eating an apple watching the dagger throw as well, and Dagonet was no where to be seen yet.

"Oi Aiden!" said Galahad, "Why are you not celebrating? Come on we just beat the Woads again. They didn't get the Romans. Celebrate!" But, to everyone's dismay Aiden just sat there, in a dark corner, sipping the ale on the table every few minutes. Dagonet took everyone's attention away from Aiden, as he walked in booming. "Bors!" He grabbed Bors away from Vanora and started talking to him in hushed whispers. Vanora walked around and refilled everyone's cups with more ale.

The night drew on in this fashion for quite a while, until Arthur walked into the outside pub. His armor was still on and he had a look on his face, clearly one of anger, and he quickly grabbed a mug of ale from Vanora's outstretched hand. "Thank you," he mumbled walking over to the seat across from Aiden. "I have to talk to you," he stated staring at her. She got up, pulling at her shirt, and grabbing her ale off the table. Arthur walked away and towards the stables. "Aiden's in trouble," said Lancelot as she walked past. Giving him a smirk, she punched his arm hard and walked after Arthur. "I have never known any man to hit as hard as him," He said as she walked away. _Five years and they still are clueless _she thought with a smile.

When she got to the stables, she saw Arthur standing by his horse, a sad look on his face and his eyes closed. She knew better than to speak before he spoke first, so she just leaned against the stable room and crossed her arms over her hidden chest. Arthur's eyes opened and he looked at her with calculating eyes. "Aiden, do you wish to tell me something?" he said looking at her. This was not the first time he had ever asked her that question. He did it every other day, and she was used to it. Normally she would reply with a 'no Arthur, I have nothing to say' and he would walk back out of the stables leaving her to think.

But tonight, tonight was different. She wanted to tell him. Her eyes were averted to the ground at first, and she sighed loudly. "Yes. But, I'm afraid that if I tell you, you will send me away," she said truthfully. The truth was, she wanted to tell the truth tonight, because tomorrow was her sixteenth birthday, and she had wanted to let her hair down for once. It was long now, almost to the middle of her back, and the color was as golden as honey. Her eyes were still a beautiful light blue, and she wore oversized clothes to hide her blooming, curvaceous body.

"Why would you be afraid? You are one of the best knights I have, and I would never, ever send you away. What could be so wrong for you not to tell me?" he said standing in front of her. His eyes held concern for a brother, for that was what she was to them all. A brother. Something she hadn't had in a long time. These men were close to it though; she loved a few of them almost like she loved Edon.

She opened her mouth to tell him, but was thrown down by a canine jumping on her. "Edon!" she yelled at her wolf. He had just been out hunting, she could tell, from the blood around his mouth and the goose feathers in his fur. She sat up and looked at Arthur, "What I wanted to tell you Arthur, is that I am not a boy," she said confidently waiting for him to get angry.

Arthur just stood there for a few moments, looking from his horse, to Edon, to Aiden and back. "That is all?" he said kneeling down to look Aiden in the eye. "You must be drunk Aiden, because if you believe you are a woman-" he said before Aiden cut him off.

"Arthur, I have had barely any ale. And I am not lying to you. I am a woman," she said pulling her hood off her head revealing long blonde hair and womanly features. Arthur's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide and full of shock. "Arthur, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for lying all of these years, but I cannot do it any more. I needed to tell you. If you will just let me explain I-"

"Then explain. I will give you that much. But, the men, they will not trust you after this. You have beaten them at almost anything in the practice arenas, and you have killed two or three times more Woads than any of them. They may not forgive you, but I will. Forgiveness is part of Faith," he said, his voice showing some anger.

"Arthur, I was not an only child. I had a brother. He died two months before he was supposed to be taken and brought here. We were twins. Never apart and we looked so much alike, if we both wore hoods and I wore his clothes, no one knew which one was Edon, and which one was me. I loved my brother, and I would not let my family's name be shamed because we had no one to send for the debt. Arthur, I did it for honor, not because I wanted to rebel against Rome. My father was too old, and he had already served his time, I would not let him go and die. My mother needed him, ever since my brother," she trailed off slightly and shook her head, pushing back the tears that wanted to escape her eyes, "I named my wolf after him, so that I would never forget why I was here. I did not mean to hurt you, or the men. You are the only thing close enough to family I have Arthur. You are like a brother to me. Please, I am sorry for lying, but do not punish me by sending me away. Please."

Across from her, Arthur sat motionless, soaking up all the information he had just heard. She could tell that he was debating something from the look in his eyes, and she was worried for a moment that Arthur would still send her away. Finally he looked at her, and sighed. "I understand. But, I think we need to tell the men. That way you can dress like a woman when you want to. We can make a villager take on your brother's name, so that when we have Romans here, that he can take your place and no one will be suspicious. You can walk around like a woman, and we can tell them that you come with us to cook our food, so that you can still come and fight. How does that sound Aiden?"

Arthur waited for her to acknowledge that he had just made her a deal and that he was not sending her away. "Aiden," he stated worried by her silence. She looked up at him and tackled him with a hug. She was squeezing him, still not saying anything, but he didn't care, she had always been like a little brother to him, but now she was a little sister.

"Thank you," she said letting go of him and sitting up next to Edon again. Her wolf licked her face, and then licked Arthur's, as though he knew what they had been talking about. She smiled as Arthur wiped the saliva off his face in disgust, and she called Edon back over to her petting him. "When should we tell them?" she asked wondering how she was going to phrase it for the others, because none of them were as smart as Arthur, and they probably wouldn't comprehend her vocabulary as well. Arthur had made her read books every day, because he had faith that she could be smart, and that she was destined for more than just fighting.

"We tell them now. I will go and call a meeting in the Hall. Come when you are ready, I can stall for a short amount of time," he said standing up and brushing down his armor and pants. His face was no longer angry, but calculating. He started to stroll out of the stables.

"Arthur," said Aiden before he walked out of the stables. He stopped walking and turned around. "Were you angry with me, or were you trying to hide your concern when you came to get me? I was worried that tonight was unlike the rest of the nights."

Arthur stood there for a moment before turning and speaking over his shoulder, "I was angry at my fellow Romans. I will tell you soon, do not worry Aiden, what you have to say to the men is more important than anything I have to say. Faith, in me and my choice, that is all I ask of you." He walked out towards the pub, and she could hear him asking the knights to go to the Hall.

She sat there for a few minutes still pondering what had just happened. Tomorrow, she was to pick a sigil for her knighthood to be official. It happened on every knight's sixteenth birthday. Arthur believed that they were truly worthy at that age, and she couldn't figure out what she wanted to be her sigil. Before, she had been worried that everyone else would believe something she chose to be girlish and make fun of her for choosing it. Now, she was afraid of losing their trust. She was afraid of losing the only friends she had. She touched her wrist gently, it was sore from their latest battle, and she had wrapped it in pieces of an old torn shirt.

FLASHBACK

* * *

_I was laughing with the rest of the knights as I sat on my horse, at how easily Bors was making the Romans afraid. Tristan was riding his horse next to me, and we both turned and looked at the woods at the same time. Something did not seem right. Just as we were going to tell Arthur of our suspicions an arrow flew out of the woods and collided with the Roman carriage. "Woads!" Lancelot shouted. _

_Every knight grabbed their swords out of their saddles, and rode towards the oncoming Woads. I was the first off my horse, and I jumped onto two Woads. They quickly got up and I had three more come over and surround me. My kriis in my hands I took out one on my left first, but two attacked me at the same moment. I was knocked to the ground, and my kriis had flown out of my hands and were now a person's length away from me on either side. One of the Woads that had attacked me laughed as two of their three companions had gone off to fight another knight, and he held me down his dagger at my throat. His last companion came over holding something in his hand and he grabbed my left wrist. I could not struggle, for the dagger was digging into my skin already, but not cutting me yet. I felt a huge pain in my wrist, and I grimaced. The Woads laughed, but then they were both staring behind me in shock. They quickly got up and ran the opposite direction as I heard arrows zoom past me. Both Woads fell down dead._

_The battle now over, I was sitting back on my horse, wrapping my wrist not paying any mind to the weird symbol that was now etched into my skin. Arthur came over, and made sure I was okay. A mandatory check for everyone so we would know who would need help and who wouldn't._

**END** **FLASHBACK**

* * *

Unwrapping my wrist, I noticed the pattern more now, it was a strange looking star shape, four corners, and it was in an uneven shape. I had seen a figure similar to it in one of Arthur's books. It was put in the book in reference to a woman named Arda, which meant 'globe of fire'. How strange it was that Aiden meant 'little fire' and the Woads had given her a symbol that meant 'globe of fire'. I shook my head trying to relieve myself of such thoughts, and stood up. Calling Edon after me, I walked off towards the Hall, knowing everyone was already there, from the lack of noise coming from the pub.

I pulled my hood back onto my head, and tucked my hair in it. Although I knew there was no need, I just wanted it there. I walked into the doorway of the Hall, and everyone looked up at me. Arthur had been standing his hands up as if asking for silence, but none had come until I walked in the door. He sat down as I walked over to my seat next to Lancelot and Ignatius and sat down slouching.

"Why are you so late Aiden? Did Arthur make you clean out the stables or something?" said Lancelot a smirk on his face. She looked at him with a sickly sweet smile and punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"You deserved it, " she said before Arthur stood up again causing everyone to be quiet.

"I think that we all need to know something, but it will not be told by me because it is not my story to tell. I want you all to listen until they are done talking. Is that understood knights?" he said daring someone to contradict him in any way. They all gave him a slight nod, and he motioned to Aiden to begin. Everyone looked at Aiden with a look of shock, thinking it was someone else to speak, because she spoke less than Tristan, and he rarely spoke.

"Well, thank you Arthur. I guess the only thing that I can really say is that I am not who you all think I am. I feel horribly for lying to all of you for the last five years, but I had to. I understand if you never forgive me for lying to all of you but I did it for the sake of my family," she said pulling her hood off. Her hair flowed down her back. She heard startled gasps come from all the men around her. "I am a woman, and I am sorry that I lied. But, at one point I had a brother. He was kind and wonderful just like all of you, but he died right before the Roman's came to bring him here. There was no one else. No other boy's in the village. So please, I did this because we were twins. I could pull it off. It was for my family's honor, not to hurt any of you. I just wanted you to know that. And it seemed fitting to tell the truth before I was actually knighted. I am sorry."

She did not sit back down, but started to walk out of the Hall. She stopped abruptly when someone spoke, "Did you believe that we would hate you? Is that why you did not tell us sooner? Were you honestly afraid we would be angry at you because you have been better than us at everything?" said Gawain softly.

Turning, her hair flew around and she looked to each knight at the round table before whispering, "Yes." She watched as each man's jaw dropped, even just slightly. Arthur stood and walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder. Beyond his shoulder she saw every man look at one another, and all stand at the same time. They all walked over and gave her a smile, before walking past her and out towards the pub. _I guess they need a drink to think it over,_ she thought wearily. Every man, but seven left the Hall. She looked into the eyes of Lancelot, Bors, Tristan, Arthur, Galahad, Gawain, and Dagonet. "Are you not all going too?" she said softly, looking at her boots.

Each man gave a hearty laugh and shook their heads. "We are the few closest to you, and besides," said Dagonet, "we have to help you out in any way possible. Arthur had explained about finding a man, and that no one was to tell what was said here, just before you came in." She looked at Arthur and gave him an appreciative smile.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY 

"Happy Birthday Aiden!" yelled all the knights joyfully. She sat, in the pub, people surrounding her and presents piled in front of her. For the first time in five years, she was wearing a beautiful dress, that was a deep blue, and it made her hair and her eyes stand out. Of course, she stood out from her hair anyway, because she was the only blonde woman in the village. Arthur had told her she would be knighted in the Hall later that day, so that she could spend the day wearing a dress in public, rather than having to be a man for another day. The celebration went on, until finally, it was time to knight Aiden.

"What sigil have you chosen Aiden?" asked Arthur, standing in front of her and the other knights.

Rolling up her sleeve, she showed Arthur the symbol. He held a confused look, but decided to question her another day. "Thank you." He motioned for her to take a knee, and she did so. In a few moments she stood after Arthur said, "I dub thee, Aiden, a Sarmatian Knight" There was cheering and shouts of 'bring ale Jols'. The celebrating went on all night, and Aiden actually felt whole for once in five years.

* * *

So how do you like it? I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Sometimes, I just have brain farts. LOL.

Thanks for reading. Review????

Love

SexayKidd


	5. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR NOT UPDATING FAST ENOUGH

BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON

I HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH MEGA SCHOOL STUFF:

AKA: PLAY, CHOIR ENSAMBLES, SOLO/ENSAMBLE CONTEST, AND tons OF HOMEWORK.

I WILL GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. DO NOT WORRY.

Love,

SexayKidd


End file.
